tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamm
Hamm is a German company specialising in the manufacture of compaction equipment, for the road building industry and civil engineering applications based in Tirschenreuth, Germany. It is now a subsidiary of Wirtgen Group GmbH. Brothers Anton and Franz Hamm, who were gunsmiths, founded the company in 1878 to build agricultural equipment. The company introduced an all-wheel steering and all-wheel drive rubber-wheeled roller in 1963, and then rolled out its oscillating vibratory roller in 1989. In 1999 the Wirtgen Group GmbH announced that it would purchase Hamm AG, and the transaction was completed in March 2000. History (Infomation from HAMM web site)- rewritten in English from the translated article. The brother Franz and Anton Hamm founded their company, the machine factory Gebrüder HAMM in 1878 in Tirschenreuth, Germany. The brothers were Gunsmiths originally. But being industrious converted the factory to into an agricultural machinery producing factory in the following years. By 1899 they were a flourishing business. In 1911 They invent a Road roller. The company built their first diesel-powered road roller in 1911, from a design by a second-generation Hamm, Hans Hamm. This was at a time when most rollers where steam powered. This revolutionary milestone lays a solid ground for the legendary reputation of HAMM rollers enjoyed worldwide today. HAMM is the oldest manufacturer of compactors in Germany. (Is this the first Diesel roller or just 1st German one ?) By 1928 with a constantly improving road network, modern road construction machines were in high demand. HAMM now starts concentrating exclusively on the development and manufacturing of road rollers. 1932 sees the development of the first tandem roller with all-wheel drive and all-wheel steering, Alois Hamm, a son of the founder Anton Hamm, develops a new model and obtains a patent to protected the innovative design . This roller revolutionizes the design of compactors for the construction industry and is still being used to the present day. After the 2nd world war the HAMM company by 1951 takes the lead in the market with their superior concept of the development of a tandem roller with all-wheel drive, which proves to be a great success. The company restyled the machines with a modern rounded look and export sales surge from 1953 onwards. From 1932 to 1970, HAMM was the only manufacturer in the world entitled to build tandem rollers with all-wheel drive and all-wheel steering, with the exception of a license granted to Japan in 1964. Once again, HAMM was the first to recognize the sign of the times and to presented a rubber-wheeled roller with all-wheel steering and all-wheel drive to the technical press in 1963. A prospectus from these days shows the prototype of the worldwide first construction machine with hydrostatic drive. From the very beginning, this new development proves to be successful on different major construction sites. For example, during the construction of the Rhine-Main-Danube canal, several machines of this type proved to be reliable under these working conditions. Introduced in 1965, rubber-wheeled rollers such as GRW 10 and GRW 15 have been built in almost in the same way for more than 40 years. HAMM is one of only a few firms to claim it has continuously been present at BAUMA the famous construction fair, Since it began 50 years ago. In 1976, the German IBH-Holding purchased Hamm AG and incorporated it into its construction manufacturing conglomerate. IBH went bankrupt in 1983. Innovation By 1983 the company was already carrying out the first field tests of the revolutionary new oscillation method of compacting. Unlike normal vibratory rolling, which compacts the material by vertical vibrations, the oscillating method keeps the compacting drum in permanent contact with the ground. The transmission of horizontal rather than vertical forces into the ground yields much better compaction results and is at the same time less stressful on the operator, material and the environment. They launched the system in 1989 after extensive trials. By 1992 they were developed a range of fully hydrostatic soil stabilizer and recycler machines in cooperation with Wirtgen Group. A new range of tandem drum rollers the HD range was introduced in 1998. This product range was subsequently taken on by Wirtgen GmbH in 1999 following the companies take over by Wirtgen. HAMM joined Wirtgen's line of Cold planers and the recyclers, and Vögele (pavers), to offer a complete range of Asphalt pavement related products from the expanded Group. 2000 sees the Hamm 3000 series of High speed Single drum articulated compactors with rubber rear wheels introduced. 2003 sees firm celebrate 125 years of history, following the opening of there new production facilities in 2002. Model Range Modern model range * Hamm GRW10 * Hamm GRW15 * Hamm DV range * Hamm HD range expanded with new compact range added * Hamm 3000 series compactors ** Hamm 3307 Early Historic models Please add details of any early models Preservation Are any early Hamm machines being preserved in museums or private collections. ?? See also *Road Rollers *Wirtgen - Current parent company of Hamm ;Other manufacturers *Aveling Barford *Aveling Marshall *Bomag *Stothert & Pitt *Vibromax *Wallis & Steevens Reference HAMM company web site - Company history External links * Hamm AG (ENGLISH) * Hamm AG (GERMAN) * Hamm America Category:Companies of Germany Category:Construction equipment manufacturers Category:Hamm Category:Merged companies Category:Road roller manufacturers Category:Compactors Category:Inventors Category:Wirtgen subsidiaries Category:IBH Group